


Личины

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens – Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe – canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author: Euterpein, Crowley’s Fall (Good Omens), Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Translation, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: «В те давние дни Кроули понял, что живые существа видели в нём свои желания: то, чем или кем в эту минуту им хотелось обладать больше всего на свете, и этот образ накладывался на него подобно отражению на поверхности воды. Они могли прикоснуться к нему, ощутить его и чувствовать только то, что им хотелось чувствовать».Кроули провёл шесть тысяч лет, избегая этого вопроса, потому что очень боялся услышать ответ: что видел Азирафаэль, когда смотрел на него? После несостоявшегося Апокалипсиса он наконец решается спросить. Но ответ Азирафаэля оказывается большой неожиданностью…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Личины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faces Chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265683) by [Euterpein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein). 



Проблема…

Проблема…

Проблема заключалась в том, что Кроули выполнял свою работу мастерски. Она не всегда приносила ему радость и не всегда давалась легко, особенно когда он следовал указаниям Ада, но мало кому удалось бы его превзойти. Отчасти из-за того, что в некотором смысле то, чем занимался Кроули, составляло его суть. Он был Искусителем. Первым, единственным и неповторимым. Лучшим. А лучшим его сделала способность (или проклятие, но прошло несколько тысяч лет, прежде чем он это признал) становиться тем, кем ему нужно было быть в определённый момент.

Так повелось с самого начала. С тех пор, как он выполз из ям, полных серы, с криком и плачем и увидел, что отношение к нему каждого демона, встреченного на пути, немного отличалось. Они смотрели на него голодными глазами, жаждали утешения или плоти или даже прощения, которое они не могли ни попросить, ни получить. По крайней мере, не от него.

В те давние дни Кроули понял, что живые существа видели в нём свои желания: то, чем или кем в эту минуту им хотелось обладать больше всего на свете, и этот образ накладывался на него подобно отражению на поверхности воды. Они могли прикоснуться к нему, ощутить его и чувствовать только то, что им хотелось чувствовать.

Как создание, буквально сотворённое, чтобы все от него чего-то жаждали, Кроули быстро научился извлекать выгоду из своей способности. Измерение со множеством ненасытных демонов этому способствовало. Он вполз в доверие самого Сатаны (чтобы сохранить рассудок, Кроули не задумывался о том, что увидел в нём бывший ангел по имени Денница) и получил его защиту и покровительство.

Благодаря покровительству и своей способности он и попал на Землю. «Иди наверх и устрой переполох», — приказал Сатана. Кроули понимал — на самом деле это значило: «Иди туда, искуси их и научи, что бывает, когда поддаёшься своим заветным желаниям». Кроули отправился наверх и показал Еве то, чего она так отчаянно жаждала (друг, Господи, ей всего лишь был нужен друг). Дальнейшие события вошли в историю.

Во всяком случае, в человеческую историю. Азирафаэль отреагировал совсем не так, как представлял Кроули, когда они встретились на стене. Он колебался, вёл себя приветливо, пусть и насторожённо, и обращался с Кроули так, словно тот был обычным демоном, склонным заводить дружеские беседы, а не сыпать проклятиями. Кроули полагал: ангел был слишком вежлив, чтобы что-то сказать на этот счёт. Ведь раньше он имел дело исключительно с демонами и людьми, а они сдержанностью не отличались.

Позже, когда у него появился шанс встретиться с другими ангелами, ходившими по Земле на заре развития человечества (он не назвал бы их дружелюбными и приятными в общении, в отличие от Азирафаэля), Кроули убедился, что его способность действует на них так же, как и на всех остальных. 

Азирафаэль ничего не говорил про то, как Кроули выглядел. Он обсуждал погоду и богатую историю человеческих интриг. Отмечал пороки Кроули, его грехи и склонность ко лжи (Кроули знал, что такие речи Азирафаэль вёл в основном на публику, учитывая что ангел на самом деле не возражал против его присутствия), но почти никогда не упоминал его внешность.

Вопрос, что ангел видел в нём, с годами превратился во нечто вроде одержимости. Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль проявлял к какому-нибудь человеку личный, а не рабочий интерес, Кроули внимательно его разглядывал. Были ли у него самого такие же волосы, как у продавца фруктов, глаза, как у той женщины? А его тело, обладало ли оно приятной полнотой, как у ангела, которой тот так наслаждался? Азирафаэля тянуло к творческим личностям и добрым душам. Кроули не мог вообразить себя добрым, не тогда, когда в каждом зеркале отражались огненно-рыжие волосы и змеиные глаза, но где-то глубоко внутри (он не мог принять эту часть себя, пока не мог) ему нравилась идея, что Азирафаэль, возможно, воспринимает его именно так.

Много раз Кроули был готов спросить. Проходили тысячелетия, они лучше узнавали друг друга, и в словах Азирафаэля проскальзывал намёк на то, что он видел: «Уверен, ты без проблем заговоришь ему зубы, мой дорогой», или «Ты уверен, что это наряд не слишком откровенен?», или «О, не смотри на меня, этот взгляд на меня не действует». Каждый раз Кроули приходилось прикусывать язык. И всё же вопрос остался не озвученным. Он не смел его задать.

Трусость — вот как это называлось. Кроули не сказал бы, на что конкретно надеялся, каким бы он хотел предстать перед Азирафаэлем, но о своём возможном облике старался не задумываться, потому что варианты пугали. Что, если ангел видел невероятного красавца со страстным взглядом и загорелой кожей? Иногда он смотрел на Кроули со смесью неодобрения, возбуждения и страха, поэтому такой расклад не исключался (как и то, чего Кроули боялся на самом деле: что не сможет соответствовать). Что, если Азирафаэль видел кого-то добродушного, мягкого, розового и идеального, как он сам? Рёбра Кроули просвечивали сквозь кожу, и их насчитывалось слишком много. У него была чешуя в странных местах, ногти, походящие на когти, когда он забывал их стричь, змеиные глаза, которые Кроули прятал за тёмными очками, даже если никто их не видел. 

По большому счёту, как его воспринимал Азирафаэль, ничего не значило. Кто бы ни представал перед ним — возлюбленный, друг или незнакомец, — это была лишь иллюзия. Настоящего Кроули узреть ему не дано. 

Эта мысль всегда останавливала Кроули, когда искушение узнать у Азирафаэля, как же он выглядит, становилось велико. Незаданный вопрос стоял между ними во время их ссоры из-за святой воды в парке Сент-Джеймс. Они дышали им в Бентли, когда Кроули вёз ангела домой из разрушенной церкви, и когда пугающе безобидный термос перешёл от одного владельца к другому. Конец света приближался, и внутренний голос нашёптывал: «Спроси его сейчас, пока ещё есть возможность». 

Кроули молчал.

Он поступал так же, как и на протяжении предыдущих шести тысяч лет: притворялся, что это не проблема, что ему всё равно, если оставшиеся мгновения он проведёт, не зная ответа, и что это не будет самой ужасной пыткой. 

А затем конец света не наступил. Земля чудесным образом, а может, просто благодаря людям, продолжила вращаться, Рай и Ад оставили их в покое, а добро, зло и всё остальное находились там, где им полагалось. И Азирафаэль с Кроули — тоже.

Именно поэтому они оказались там, где сейчас были — в задней комнате книжного магазина, с бокалами вина старее, чем стены здания, приютившего их, — и пили за удачное завершение дел. В кои-то веки они сидели на одном диване. Раньше они этого не делали, и оба не упомянули об этом ни словом, чтобы не портить момент. Близость Азирафаэля пьянила Кроули сильнее вина. Ангел и раньше был настолько близко, конечно же был, но не так: рядом на диване, на расстоянии миллиметра (их бёдра почти соприкасались), без переживаний, что за ними наблюдают. 

Кроули заметил: Азирафаэль смотрел на него. Весь вечер. Обычно взгляд у него был беспокойный, рассеянный, и он глядел на Кроули лишь искоса, словно один его облик мог ввергнуть в грех. Теперь же, с ужина в «Ритце», Азирафаэль не сводил глаз с его лица. Новое, непривычное ощущение дурманило. Кроули наслаждался им, как змея, греющаяся в тёплых солнечных лучах.

Также он понял, что значил взгляд Азирафаэля, или ему так показалось. Он был свидетелем тому, как ангел вожделел пирожные, книги и другие лакомые кусочки, настолько часто, что не мог не узнать голода в его глазах. Это пьянило. Манило Кроули, как мотылька на пламя, и он сознавал: несмотря на то, что звание Искусителя человечества принадлежало ему, он встретил достойного соперника. Ещё он сознавал, что не позволит себе пойти дальше, пока не задаст Азирафаэлю вопрос. Тот самый, которого он избегал с Начала времён. Кроули должен был знать. Ответ мог уничтожить его быстрее, чем святая вода, но целовать Азирафаэля, не зная, что тот видит, было бы гораздо хуже. Это было бы… кощунством. Ересью в отношении единственной веры, что у него осталась, — его ангела. Тот сидел так близко, что Кроули мог бы дотронуться до него, если бы захотел.

И ох как сильно он хотел!

— Азирафаэль, ты ответишь на один вопрос? — произнёс Кроули еле слышно, чтобы в тишине, царившей в задней комнате, не было заметно, что его голос дрожит.

Азирафаэль тепло ему улыбнулся. Вино окрасило его щёки нежным румянцем, усиливая ощущение радости и уюта, что его окружало. 

— Конечно, мой дорогой. О чём ты хотел спросить?

Кроули пошевелился, чувствуя себя неловко, стараясь не задеть бедра Азирафаэля своим бедром. Смотреть ему в глаза он не решался.

— Ты можешь сказать мне… как я выгляжу?

— Прости? — удивился Азирафаэль. — Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Я имею в виду, когда ты смотришь на меня, что ты видишь? Какие у меня волосы, какое лицо? Какие... — он сглотнул, — глаза?

— Боюсь, я всё ещё не понимаю, мой дорогой. Я видел зеркало в твоей квартире, я знаю, оно у тебя есть. Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы я описал твою внешность?

— Я знаю, как выгляжу, когда смотрю на себя, но не могу сказать, что видишь ты. Это не так работает.

Азирафаэль начинал раздражаться, и Кроули его не винил. Возникало впечатление, что он что-то упустил или, возможно, они оба упустили, но он не мог понять, что это было.

— Работает что, Кроули? Теперь ты говоришь загадками.

— Эта штука, моя способность. Я выгляжу по-разному для тех, кто на меня смотрит. Я не знаю, что конкретно видит каждый из них, но одно мне известно: это то, что они желают увидеть больше всего на свете.

Казалось, Азирафаэль таращился на него целую вечность. 

— Я понятия не имел, что у тебя есть такая способность.

— Правда?

— Не думаю, что ты упоминал её раньше, — голос Азирафаэля звучал немного натянуто, словно он пытался сдержать какую-то сильную эмоцию, но получалось плохо.

Кроули, задумавшись, сморщил нос.

— Я должен был. Я говорил об этом в… Нет, тогда речь шла о другом. Может, в Вавилоне?

— Думаю, такое я бы точно запомнил.

— О, — Кроули снова пошевелился, сделал большой глоток вина, чтобы скрыть растерянность. — Ну… всё в порядке. Такие дела. Просто, я правда думал… Неважно. — Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Глядя на меня, люди видят свои желания. Всё, что они захотят, если оно имеет человеческий облик, я полагаю. Итак, что видишь ты, когда смотришь на меня?

На лице Азирафаэля мелькнуло слишком многое— боль, грусть, что-то, напоминающее утрату, — прежде чем он взял себя в руки.

— Я вижу того, кто сейчас выглядит, как мужчина, — он изогнул бровь, желая убедиться, что местоимения, которые он использовал последние двести лет, не изменились, дождался кивка Кроули продолжил, — примерно сорока пяти лет. У него рыжие волосы, коротко стриженные, хотя так было не всегда. Долгое время они были длинными, вьющимися и красивыми.

Кроули услышал странный оглушающий звук и понял: это билось его сердце и стук громко отдавался в ушах. Без сомнений, это какая-то ошибка. Азирафаэль не мог описывать…

— На нём чёрные брюки. Они очень узкие, что наверняка ужасно неудобно. Чёрная футболка и перекрученная… штука. Можно ли назвать её шарфом? Хм, вероятно, нет. У него чудесные жёлтые глаза, с вертикальными зрачками, как у змеи, которые он прячет с помощью тёмных очков. Он очень худой и очень красивый, и… — Губы, прижавшиеся к его губам, заставили Азирафаэля замолчать, а на его коленях внезапно очутился демон. Азирафаэль издал удивлённый звук, когда бокал с вином выпал из его руки и разбился.

Несколько мгновений Кроули не знал, как отреагирует Азирафаэль, замерший под ним. А затем с совершенных губ сорвался стон, сильные руки вцепились в острые бёдра Кроули, и было так хорошо, что хотелось заплакать.

Кроули целовал Азирафаэля с жаром и страстью. Все эти годы, тысячелетия, все поведанные секреты и споры, жизнь, проведённая бок о бок, — и Азирафаэль его видел! Видел его настоящего, каким он отражался в зеркале, каким Она давным-давно вырезала его из пустоты, а затем низвергнула, лишив своей Благодати, оставив умирать от огня и жажды. Азирафаэль видел всё. 

— М-м, дорогой, — Азирафаэлю удалось отстраниться лишь на несколько секунд, прежде чем Кроули вновь приник к нему, не в силах от него оторваться. — Кроу… Мой дорогой, я не… Кроули! — Он запустил руку в волосы Кроули, не дёргая короткие пряди, а скорее удерживая его на месте. Кроули сделал это за него, рванувшись вперёд, и заскулил, когда ощутил острую боль и у него не вышло добраться до ангела. 

— Кроули, как бы мне ни хотелось продолжить наше занятие, а я хочу, и очень, я кое-чего не понимаю. Что из сказанного мною вызывало такую реакцию? 

Кроули попытался было вырваться из хватки ангела, но потом до него дошло, о чём говорил Азирафаэль. 

— Ты… Тот, кого ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня… — начал он, запинаясь и путаясь в словах.

На мгновение Азирафаэль помрачнел. 

— О да. Вынужден признать, что я очень разочарован. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось то, что я вижу, но знать, что это воплощение того, что хочу видеть, а не твой настоящий облик… Иногда Её шутки довольно жестоки, не так ли?

Смешок Кроули походил на всхлип, и в нём слышались истерические нотки. 

— Нет, ангел, это… это я. Ты видишь, как я выгляжу. На самом деле.

— Но ты сказал… Что насчёт твоей способности?

— Я не знаю, — признался Кроули. Он чувствовал себя лёгким, как воздушный шарик, готовый вылететь из комнаты. — Я не знаю как, и я не знаю почему, ангел. Насколько мне известно, никто не видел меня прежде. Настоящего меня, я имею в виду.

— О. — Казалось, Азирафаэль испытывал восторг и в то же время был немного встревожен. — И поэтому ты ощутил необходимость на меня наброситься?

Кроули не удостоил его слова даже вздохом. Он обхватил лицо Азирафаэля ладонями, улыбаясь, как идиот.

— Ангел, люди смотрят на меня и видят свои сокровенные желания. Они видят то или того, кого хотят больше всего на свете. Им является самое большое искушение. То, что ты видел настоящего меня с самого начала… Это… Это значит…

— Это значит, что моё заветное желание — это ты, — прошептал Азирафаэль. В его взгляде поселилась нежность, и он тихо продолжил: — Мой милый, я давно мог сказать тебе об этом. — Его руки уже не удерживали Кроули, скорее мягко касались затылка, и Азирафаэль отпустил его, чтобы большим пальцем вытереть с его щёк слёзы. Кроули и не заметил, что плачет. — Я хотел тебя с самого Начала. Увидел тебя на стене, и ты был восхитительным, таким любопытным и не похожим ни на одно живое существо, встреченное мной. Я хотел узнать тебя поближе. Хотел к тебе прикоснуться. Хотел тебя поцеловать, — он провёл пальцем по нижней губе Кроули, заставив его задрожать.

И что ещё Кроули мог на это ответить? В этот раз Азирафаэль не остановил его, когда он наклонился ближе, и просто запустил пальцы в его волосы. Их губы встретились в нежном поцелуе.

Кроули не понимал, как всё это оказалось возможно. Счастливые финалы не предназначались для демонов. Даже для демона на одной стороне с суетливым и идеальным ангелом. Возможно, происходящее действительно было частью Её плана. А возможно, такие вещи случались в великом хаосе, которым являлась каждая вселенная, где жили люди.

В любом случае это не имело значения. Азирафаэль хотел настоящего Кроули, того, каким тот был всегда и каким стал теперь. Он видел его поражения и победы, пережил с ним конец света и хотел с ним остаться. И Кроули не собирался его отпускать.


End file.
